


Weak - AJR

by Rhaps0dic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hickies, Its nice, M/M, Making Out, Mild sexual content ??, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Weed/Pot, anyways i wrote this with experience, not of kissing and shotgunning but of smoking pot, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dic/pseuds/Rhaps0dic
Summary: Everything else fell away, and Michael loved it. Hazy grey smoke filled the room, the crunch the beans in the beanbags made when the two boys shifted was quieter than ever, and Lana Del Ray’s soothing voice echoed in the background like something out of a teen movie. They broke apart, both gasping for air, Michael had to hold himself up so he didn’t crush Jeremy. He picked up the joint from the small ashtray on the floor, his parents had made the smart decision to replace the carpet with hardwood, because it was easier to clean, and Michael knew it wasn’t easy to see ashes in a carpet. Jeremy whined as Michael skipped over the next song, and kissed him again.This was the start of something good, or very bad.





	Weak - AJR

_ No thank you, is what I should’ve said. I should be in bed but,  _

 

This was a bad idea, and both of them knew it was, but did they care? No, not exactly. Neither Jeremy or Michael stopped, before, during or after to consider the consequences of what they were doing. It would change their friendship, if this was more than a one time thing. Michael couldn't believe that they were doing this, he was in shock. 

 

It started out like a normal Friday night;  smoking a joint in Michael’s basement, playing video games and complaining about whatever had happened at school the past week that lasted more than a day and was drama worthy. 

 

_ Temptations, of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come.  _

 

Jeremy blamed the high, and his longing to kiss his best friend, but mostly the pot he had been smoking. High him had thought that shotgunning would be a  _ great _ idea, it was, but then it wasn't. 

 

He had kissed Michael. Jeremy hadn't meant to, but, had he? Subconsciously probably he had meant to. 

Michael didn't seem to be protesting, though he was equally if not more stoned that his best friend.

“Mikey-” 

“Hm?” Michael paused, pulling the joint away from his lips and letting a small puff of smoke come out. “Sup?” 

“I think we should try something.” 

“What kinda something?” 

“Let me show you” 

 

_ One sip, bad for me, one hit, bad for me, one kiss, bad for me but I give in so easily.  _

_ No thank you, is how it should've gone, i should stay strong, but I'm weak, and what's wrong with that.  _

 

Michael looked at him through half closed eyes, then shrugged half heartedly. 

“Why the hell not, I think I’m too stoned to care, honestly.” 

“A’ight, come here, close your eyes and open your mouth.” 

“Whatcha plannin’ on doing Jer?” 

“Shh lemme show you.” He said, taking the blunt from Michael as the other boy closed his eyes the rest of the way. Jeremy took a deep breath, letting his lungs and mouth fill up with smoke, before moving so he was millimetres away from Michaels face, pressed their lips together and blew the smoke in. His friend immediately knew what he was doing, and relaxed, taking the smoke into his lungs. 

  
  


_ Boy oh boy I love it when I fall for that _

  
  


Jeremy smirked, pulling away to look at the look on Michael’s face. It was a mix of shock and relaxation, and something deeper that he couldn't tell. 

He took a breath, and opened his eyes, looking at Jeremy curiously. 

“Jeremy,” Michael took a deep breath, keeping his voice quiet, “Can I kiss you-” 

Jeremy answered the question for him, all but throwing himself onto Michael. Jeremy’s lips were soft, much softer than Michael had ever imagined. 

He looped his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him over, so Michael was on top of him. How long had he wanted this? Far too long probably. Having been crushing on your best friend since New Year’s Eve of junior year? Too long.    
Michael was feeling the same way, and was melting at the way Jeremy was kissing him. His lips were so soft, and everything around him in the room was dulled, it was just Jeremy, Jeremy kissing him, Jeremy underneath him, Jeremy. Everything else fell away, and Michael loved it. Hazy grey smoke filled the room, the crunch the beans in the beanbags made when the two boys shifted was quieter than ever and Lana Del Ray’s soothing voice echoed in the background like something out of a teen movie. They broke apart, both gasping for air, Michael had to hold himself up so he didn’t crush Jeremy. He picked up the joint from the small ashtray on the floor, his parents had made the smart decision to replace the carpet with hardwood, because it was easier to clean, and Michael knew it wasn’t easy to see ashes in a carpet. Jeremy whined as Michael skipped over the next song, and kissed him again. 

This was the start of something good, or very bad. 

  
  


_ No thank you _

_ They call me after dark, I don’t want no part _

_ My habits, they hold me like a grudge, _

_ I promise I won’t budge _

 

Michael had finally bought a bong, so he didn’t have to keep using a joint, he would admit it was fun, but a bong was way more convenient for getting super high. He felt ease wash over him as he flicked the lighter, pressing it against the weed as it started to burn. He pressed his lips to the edge of it, inhaling deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs. The water in the bottom bubbled and he grinned, time to get high and jam out. Michael grabbed his headphones, connecting them to his phone and clicking on a playlist that he listened to when he was bored, or high. The weed started to kick in, and he felt heavy and sleepy to a degree, it was nice. 

He kept thinking of the way Jeremy kissed him, laid back and nonchalant. If he was honest, he wanted more, he wanted Jeremy’s lips on his again. Michael put his head back against the bean-bag chair and took another hit just as his phone started ringing. It was Jeremy.

“Hey man,” Michael answered, exhaling the smoke in his mouth and chest. “What’s up?”

“Hey Micah, can I come over? I’m bored as fuck”

“Sure man,” Michael took another hit, looking up at the ceiling as he exhaled, letting the smoke fog up his glasses, “Bring some snacks, sev elev run?”

“You’re high aren’t you-”

“You know it Jer Bear”

“Don’t smoke it all, wait for me, I’ll bring munchies.”

“Sweet! Could’ja grab me a pepsi slushie?”

“See you in a few minutes, of course I can”

“Be there or be square.” Michael laughed as he hung up, resuming his music. He brushed his hair out of his face and once again, took a hit. He had only put around half a gram in, and he didn’t want to waste it. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips, trying to get the heavy smoky feeling out of his throat. Once again his parents weren’t home, so he could smoke all he wanted, not like they really cared as long as he did it outside when they were home. 

Maybe they would kiss again, god he hoped so.

 

_ One sip, bad for me,  _

_ One hit, bad for me _

_ One kiss, bad for me  _

_ But I give in so easily _

 

Jeremy let out a loud ‘Whoop’ as he came down the stairs, a bag of chips and other assorted snacks and two slushies in hand. He grinned, passing Michael his slushie, and inspected the bong as Michael took a few sips. 

“You got a bong?”

“Yea, figured it would be easier to use than a joint, which it is. Unless in the context of shotgunning, then it might be a bit harder…”

“Give it here man,” Jeremy flopped onto the beanbag opposite of Michael, and made grabby hands at the bong. Michael laughed, putting a bit more in and lighting it again, before passing it to Jeremy, who started coughing his ass off, he clearly took a bigger hit than he could handle, it was funny. Michael started laughing at him more, drinking more of the slushie, before grabbing the bong from Jeremy. 

 

_ But I’m weak, _

_ And what's wrong with that? _

_ Boy oh boy I love it when I fall for that  _

_ I’m weak  _

 

Michael’s glasses were hazy from the smoke, it was around one in the morning when he made a comment to Jeremy.

“What if worms had feet? Like how fucked up would that be? You're just like, walkin down the street, and you see a worm, but it has feet the size of a toddler- not the child but toddler sized feet, ya know? How weird would that be?”

“Michael, what the fuck, how high are you?” Jeremy looked at him through half lidded and bloodshot eyes. 

“Uh, yes?”

“Oh my god, I wanna kiss you again,”

“Then just do it!”

Jeremy slipped off the beanbag and moved the empty bong onto a desk, before kissing Michael again. Michael grabbed onto Jeremy’s shirt, holding fistfuls of the fabric, and pulling him closer. He looped his arms around Michael’s neck, biting at his bottom lip gently as Michael opened his mouth, and he slipped his tongue in. Michael was completely submissive, was it the weed or was he always submissive, Jeremy would make sure to ask. Michael pulled back to breathe, and Jeremy moved on to kissing his neck. 

Michael let out a breathy sigh, and moaning slightly as Jeremy bit down, leaving a dark hickey. He moaned again, shifting his hips so they slid against Jeremy’s, and Jeremy groaned. They were both way too high for this. Michael went to kiss Jeremy again, and ended up kissing his nose, and started giggling. 

“I'm sleepy Jer, let’s go to bed, I’m tired but you're so cute, I wanna kiss you more when I’m sober.” 

“Mkay,” Jeremy kissed Michael quickly, before trying to pick him up, and promptly dropping him back on the ground, which led to Michael laughing even harder. Michael put his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder as he stood up, before trudging to his bed, putting his glasses on a dresser and falling face first onto his bed. Jeremy laid down beside him and kissed his cheek before muttering a soft “G’night Micah” and closing his eyes. 

  
  


In the morning, Michael woke up with Jeremy snuggled up against him, clinging onto him like a koala. He smiled, shaking Jeremy awake. Jeremy blinked slowly, sputtering out a good morning. 

“So uh, does last night make us boyfriends?”

“Totally, will you be the Riend to my Boyf, Michael?”

“Of course Jeremy,” 


End file.
